1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and especially to a device for indicating an image by a liquid crystal display, the image being obtained by a solid state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an electronic camera in which a color image obtained by a solid state imaging device is indicated by a liquid crystal display. On the other hand, as a color filter provided on the liquid crystal display used for a monitor device and the like, there is known a so-called delta-arrangement filter. The filter is constructed in such a manner that red (R), green (G) and blue (B) filter elements are disposed on the vertexes of a triangle. The filter has an advantage that resolutions, of an image indicated by a liquid crystal display, are high in a horizontal, vertical, and oblique direction, respectively.
Conventionally, there is no solid state imaging device provided with a color filter having a delta-arrangement, and a conventional imaging device is provided with a complementary color filter composed of magenta (Mg), green (G), yellow (Ye), and cyan (Cy) which are arranged in a matrix so that the arrangement conforms to the arrangement of the photodiodes of the imaging device. However, when a color image obtained by the imaging device, having the complementary color filter, is indicated by a liquid crystal display, having a color filter of the delta-arrangement, a circuit, for performing the complementary-color to primary-color rectification and so on, should be provided since the photodiodes of the imaging device do not correspond to dots of the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, this causes the size of the circuit mounted in the electronic camera to be large, and the cost of the camera to be expensive.